Survivor Man
by ps9906
Summary: This is a winter story that I wrote a few weeks ago. With all the snowy weather everyone's been receiving I thought now would be an appropriate to post it on fanfiction. To those of you that have not yet read it, I hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Trixie Belden. The last quote is taken from the books. Survivor Man is a show on Discovery Channel. The survival techniques were described as shown but I don't know if they really work. So don't try this at home. I, also, know very little about snowmobiling. Any mistakes or assumptions were due to my imagination and plot. Hope you enjoy it!

**Survivor Man**

"Are we ready?" Jim asked as he waited for Trixie to climb on the back of the snowmobile with him.

A chorus of "Yes!" rang out around him. Jim was looking forward to spending a few days of winter break with his friends. Since he and Trixie were going to college in Colorado they didn't get to spend as much time with the Bob-Whites. This trip to Idaho was arranged by Trixie's cousin, Hallie. Unfortunately, only Honey, Dan, and Mart could make the trip this time.

Trixie put her arms around Jim's waist and hugged him tightly with excitement. "I'm so glad Hallie thought of this. And Dan's just beaming." Trixie and Jim glanced over at the duo and smiled at each other.

Mart and Honey gave each other a rueful grin.

"Too bad Brian and Di couldn't make it," Mart stated. "Now I'll just have to spend my time chaperoning my baby sister and my cousin."

"Is that why Jim and Dan keep giving you dirty looks?" Honey giggled. She then pushed against Mart's back as she climbed on behind him. "Scoot up, please. I'm not that skinny."

Mart just grinned and shifted his position. "I guess there's not much they can get away with on a snowmobile."

Hallie turned and gave Mart a look that let him know she had heard him. Motioning with her hand, she shouted, "Come on. Follow us." She and Dan started up the trail with Jim and Trixie following behind. Honey and Mart were the last to go.

Laughing and joking, the group enjoyed the feel of the fresh air. Having grown up in New York, the Bob-Whites loved winter sports and were used to the cold. Finally, they stopped at the bottom of a steep trail.

"Do you guys want to have a snack now?" Hallie asked her friends. "That's what we usually do. I always need to stretch my legs by now."

"Do you have to ask?" Mart replied standing up from his seat. "Your mom's snacks are almost as good as my mom's."

Dan grabbed the bag from the satchel and tossed it over Mart's head to Jim. Grinning, Jim took some of the goodies for Trixie and him. As Mart tried to intercept the next throw, Honey ran to Dan and Hallie. Laughing, she took a portion of the treat along with Dan and Hallie.

"Come on, guys," pleaded Mart. "You are enjoying this way too much."

"Gee," grinned Dan, "who took all the bacon this morning? It wasn't me."

"It wasn't me," Honey and Hallie proclaimed innocently.

"Well, I didn't," Jim denied. He turned to Trixie, saying with mock severity, "Was it you, Trix?"

"Me? Not share with my dearest friends," she exclaimed. "How could you suggest such a thing!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mart leaned against his snowmobile with his arms across his chest. "I really thought everyone was finished."

"Has he suffered enough?" Hallie asked. "Or are we not in a forgiving mood?"

"Don't ask Trixie," Mart begged. "I'm sure there's something in her evil mind that I've done that can never be forgiven."

"Brother, dear," Trixie grabbed the bag of snacks and waved them in the air. "Is that any way to talk to your dear, sweet sister?"

Honey laughed and grabbed the bag of snacks from Trixie's clutches. Tossing them to Mart, she said, "My driver needs sustenance." Then she gave him a warning glare. "Save some for the rest of us or you are on your own next time."

"Finally," Mart sighed happily and dove into the fragrant bag.

"Are you guys ready for the climb?" Hallie asked after everyone had finished snacking. "It's loads of fun coming back down."

"I'm glad we have a tour guide," Dan teased dodging a playful swat from Hallie.

"Any more from you, Mangan," Hallie threatened, "and you can ride with Mart."

"Hey," Mart called, "what am I, chopped liver?"

"You wish," Trixie snickered.

"Totally misunderstood," Mart said rolling his eyes.

"Enough," Jim shook his head grinning. "Let's get back on track here. Lead on, Hallie."

Soon enough, the gang was flying up the hill. Mart and Honey were following in the rear.

"Have you had enough of eating their snow, Honey?" Mart asked her. When she nodded, he grinned and said, "Let's show them."

Waving, they sped past Jim and Trixie when they slowed to let them by. Dan, however, didn't see Mart coming at full speed. Just as Mart reached them Dan swerved to the left directly in front of Mart and Honey. The sound of metal crunching and Hallie's screams broke the peace of the snow-covered mountain. Dan jerked his machine to the right causing it to hit a tree. Mart's sudden jerk caused Honey to lose her balance and fall off. Mart continued wildly until he was stopped suddenly by an impact with a huge rock. Jim and Trixie could only watch in horror as their friends and family went flying through the air.

Climbing from their snowmobile, Jim reached Honey first. "Are you okay, sis?"

"I think so," she answered shakily. "Go check on everyone else. I'll be fine."

Trixie sat with Honey while Jim went to check on Hallie. Tears were streaming down Hallie's face and she was holding her left leg. Jim paled when he saw blood in the snow where she sat. Mart and Dan sat up from where they lay. Although limping, Mart hobbled over to help Jim.

"Oh my gosh," Mart cried. "I am so sorry Hallie." He glanced at Dan. "You've got to believe me, Dan. I thought you heard me."

Dan gave him a look but said nothing as he turned his attention to Hallie. "Is it broken, Jim?"

"I'm not sure," Jim admitted. "Man, I wish Brian was here." Brian was majoring in premed and working in a hospital during his break.

"Here's the first aid kit, Jim," Trixie said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, Trix." Jim opened the kit and stared at the contents. "Let's wrap it to keep it from bleeding and we'd better put on a splint just in case it is broken."

Quickly, Trixie gathered sturdy sticks to use as a splint.

"Thanks, Jim," Hallie's voice quivered. Looking at a worried Mart, she added, "It'll be okay, cus."

Trixie was not so forgiving and gave Mart a withering stare.

"Dan, how are you doing?" Jim asked to take the attention away from Mart.

"Just a little shook up," he told Jim. "But our snowmobiles have had it."

The guys looked around at the wreckage. The realization that they were not riding back down came upon them.

"We still have one left," Honey reminded them. "Someone could go for help."

"And Hallie needs medical treatment as soon as possible." Jim glanced at Dan. "Would you be able to take Hallie back down the trail? I'll set the GPS so you can find us quickly."

"I can, of course," Dan answered. "It might be quicker if you took her though." Jim had ridden snowmobiles before while this was Dan's first trip.

"I'd rather you took her," Jim glanced at Honey and Trixie. "There's no way I'm going to leave my girlfriend and sister."

Honey and Trixie exchanged an exasperated look. Dan grinned at the two girls. "Don't get too upset. It's a guy thing. I wouldn't let Hallie stay up here without me either."

Blushing, Hallie spoke up. "Then let's go. It'll be dark if we don't hurry."

Jim and Mart helped Hallie settle in behind Dan.

"Dan," Jim said quietly, "I don't like the looks of the sky. Try to hurry. Things might get nasty up here." Turning to Hallie, he added, "Hang on to that GPS." Jim tucked the unit into a small satchel strapped behind the seat.

As the gang watch Hallie and Dan depart, Jim surveyed his surroundings. "Let's try to make some shelter just in case."

"Are you up on your igloo building?" Trixie teased.

"I've watched Survivor Man," Jim grinned. "And I was a boy scout."

"Okay, Jim," Honey said as she stood up. "Just don't start peeing everywhere. I had to watch Survivor Man with you, remember? That was his solution to everything."

"What do you want me to do, Jim?" Mart asked, eager to make up for the incident.

Jim paused for moment stroking his chin. "There was an episode about trying to survive in the Alaskan wilderness," he shrugged and grinned. "He made some kind of shelter in a snow bank."

"Maybe we could pull the snowmobiles together to provide more shelter," Mart offered. "Just in case we need it."

Jim grabbed Trixie's hand as they walked to the wrecked vehicles. "You know what the best part was?" he whispered to her. "Body heat."

"Jim, I believe you want to get stuck here," Trixie blushed as she laughed at him.

Jim squeezed her hand and arched his eyebrows at her. "Not really, just prepared." Letting go of her hand, he went to help Mart move the machines.

When the snowmobiles were positioned against a hill, the gang took a moment to rest.

"How long to do you think it will take Dan to get down?" Honey asked her brother.

Jim could sense the worry in her voice and tried not to alarm her. "Maybe three hours, more or less. Too bad our cell phones don't get signal up here."

"We'd better get working on that shelter then," Mart reminded them. "Six hours to reach us. It'll be dark by then."

"A lot sooner than that, Mart." Jim started rummaging through the packs looking at what supplies that had left. "Remember it gets dark a whole lot sooner here."

Working side by side with each other, the Bob-Whites dug out a small opening in the snow bank. Jim and Mart pack the snow down as hard as they could to reinforce the top and sides. The girls spread out garbage bags on the ground of their shelter.

"At least the snowmobiles will keep out a lot of the wind and blowing snow," Jim remarked hopefully. "And we have a tarp to lay over us."

"Shouldn't we get everything we need and put it near the shelter?" Mart asked as the wind started to howl. "Especially the food."

Even shivering in the wind, Trixie managed a grin at her brother. "Survivor Man has nothing on you, does he?"

"Does anyone need a bathroom break before we settle in?" Jim asked looking pointedly at the girls.

"Heavens no, Survivor Man" Honey laughed. "That stuff could save us. I know I saw him use it to make a hot water bottle."

"Miss Wheeler," Jim gave her a mock glare as Trixie giggled and Mart snickered. "Well, just remember no wandering alone later on. Bathroom breaks will be less than private."

At that thought both girls decided that a bathroom break was a necessity. After everyone was settled in the shelter, Jim covered them with the tarp. Trying to remain lighthearted he snuggled next to Trixie but looked worriedly at the snow beginning to fall.

Down below Dan and Hallie arrived at the rental shop. Picking Hallie up, he quickly carried her inside to the warmth of the shop.

"Have some trouble?" the shopkeeper asked after noticing Hallie's leg.

"Yea, more than we bargained for," Dan answered. "Do you think you could call an ambulance for her?" Dan pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call your parents, Hallie, and I need to talk to your brothers about getting a rescue party for the others."

"Cap and Knut will know how to get it started right away," she agreed. "They sometimes volunteer to find missing hikers."

Hallie's brothers arrived just in time to tell her goodbye as she was being loaded into the ambulance. She waved and grinned at the three young men looking at her.

Cap, her youngest brother, gave her the thumbs up sign and called out to her. "Mom and Dad will meet you at the hospital, sis."

After watching the ambulance leave, Knut turned to Dan with a serious expression. "I've gotten in touch with the authorities. The rescue crew is going to meet us here."

"I hope they hurry," Dan glanced outside with a worried expression. "It's starting to snow and it's almost dark."

"Dan," Knut interrupted his friend. "The weather report is calling for a blizzard tonight. We may have to wait if this storm gets any worse."

"Wait!" Dan yelled. "How can they survive all night in a blizzard!"

"Listen, Dan," Cap placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. That's my cousins up there, remember?"

"Sorry, guys," Dan gave them a sorrowful look. "I have the GPS to find them. Can't we just go ahead before they stop us?"

"And if something happens to the GPS in this weather, then what?" Knut asked him. Clearing his throat he added, "Would it help to have more people risking their lives hunting for us as well?"

Dan sank down in a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands. "They're my friends. I can't lose my friends."

Cap and Knut exchanged worried looks. When they saw the grim faces of the authorities both knew their worst fears were true. Dan looked at the two brothers and his heart sank. _What am I going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Belden? And Brian and_ _Di? And the Wheelers?_

The storm on the mountain was raging at full force. Trixie could feel her toes freezing. She glanced at Jim who had been silent for quite awhile. "Jim," she turned to look at him. "Are we going to be okay?"

Jim hated to see the fear in Trixie's eyes. Pulling her close to him, he sighed. "It's not going to be fun, Shamus. I won't lie to you," Jim told her solemnly. "I don't think help is coming any time soon."

"Gosh, guys," Mart looked through the darkness toward his friends and sister. "I really did it this time. If we make it out of this, I promise no more pranks."

"Mart," Trixie tried to keep her voice calm. "We're not mad at you. In fact, I wish you could come up with some good jokes right now. My toes are so cold I can't stand it."

"Are they?" Jim asked immediately concerned. "Anyone else?"

"No," answered Honey and Mart at the same time. Honey added, "I'm surprisingly warm. You Beldens give off a lot of heat."

"Trixie," Jim said under the tarp, "let me check your feet. They must be wet."

Jim gently removed Trixie's wet boots and socks. Removing his gloves, he grasped them in his large hands. "Baby, how did you manage to get you feet wet? Are you freezing anywhere else? Any of you?"

"I guess it's those midnight specials," Trixie conceded. "I probably should have splurged for a better pair of boots, I know."

"Trixie, you should have told Jim or me if you needed something," Mart scolded her in his big brother voice.

"I like to think I'm self sufficient," Trixie sniffed back at him. Trixie felt Jim stiffen and knew he was feeling guilty. "Jim, it's not your fault. I was just trying to save a little money."

"Well, I should notice these things, Trix," Jim hugged her close. "I saw you shivering outside. I just figured it was because you were a girl. I didn't even think it was because you didn't have on the right clothing. Here we are warm enough to be at least somewhat comfortable while you're suffering."

Trixie tried to fight back the tears as she listened to Jim's concerns. "Jim, you know I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me. I would have told you so."

"This time I should have insisted," Jim said fiercely. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Can you understand that?" Jim's voice had a pleading tone in it.

As Trixie nodded in understanding, her words were cut short by Mart's abrupt departure. "I'll be right back," he assured them.

"I think big brother feels like it's his fault, too," Honey finally spoke up. She had remained silent, feeling slightly guilty. Although Trixie would never think such a thing, it bothered Honey that her friend sometimes had less than she.

"Okay," Trixie gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry. I should have been more prepared. If it makes you feel better you can all take turns rubbing my feet."

"That won't be necessary," Mart climbed back under the tarp and gave Trixie a water bottle. "Don't ask and don't drink it."

"It's warm," Trixie noted in surprise. She quickly placed it under her feet.

"I told you that stuff was valuable," Honey giggled.

"Thanks, Mart," Trixie told him sincerely.

"That's what big brothers are for, Trix." Mart grinned and added, "And boyfriends. It's Jim's turn next. Man, is it cold out there."

At midnight the snow seemed to let up a bit. Dan looked out the window of the rental shop trying desperately to stay optimistic. Knut and Cap came over to stand beside him.

"Mom called," Knut told Dan. "Hallie's leg wasn't broken. It just needed stitches. They are staying at the hospital until morning. The roads are closed until then at least."

"That's some good news," Dan said quietly. "Thanks, Knut." He turned to look at Knut. "Do you think they have a chance? Would it be possible to survive this?"

Knut remained silent trying to find the right words. "Dan, I've seen people survive worse conditions. Other times, people didn't make it, even in better situations. Just remember, Jim's a skilled woodsman and they are dressed for the conditions. And Trixie's been in worse situations than this."

"Yea, this is Trixie we are talking about," Dan gave a half-hearted smile. "Boy, I'm glad Jim stayed with them. I would have been no use at all."

"Dan," Knut looked seriously at him. "You know that even Jim can only do so much. The rest may just be up to Mother Nature."

Bleakly, Dan turned to look out the window. The swirling snow matched the churning in his stomach. He wondered who would win the battle…Mother Nature or Father Time?

"How are your feet, Trix?" Jim asked as he bent down to check them.

"I'm much warmer now," she assured him. "You and Mart are my heroes." She giggled and continued, "Ah, the things you do for love."

"I do love you, Trix," Jim said as he stroked her cheek. When Honey and Mart groaned he added, "I love you guys, too."

"I love you guys so much," Honey said with a sniffle. "If anything were to happen I just want you to know that. Meeting you guys and all of the Bob-Whites is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Group hug," Mart shouted and embraced his friends. When the laughter subsided he continued, "Everything Honey said is probably true for all of us. We've been a very lucky bunch. And Trixie, even though I gripe about you, I wouldn't trade you for anything. Love you, sis."

"I love you, too, Mart." Trixie choked back a sob. "And Honey you're the best friend in the whole wide world. And as for you, Jim…"

"Stop, your brother is present," Mart reminded her. "Just remember my delicate ears, please."

"Then cover your delicate ears," Trixie retorted tartly even as she could feel her face turn red. "Jim, I love you, too. I think I always have."

"Excuse us," Jim pulled Trixie into a long kiss. "Okay, we promise to be good for now."

"Speak for yourself, Frayne," Trixie grinned at him and snuggled closer. "You promised me body heat."

"Trixie!" Mart and Honey screamed.

"Sorry," she told them. "I'll try to be on my best behavior."

At one am a rescue worker walked up to Dan and the Belden brothers. Motioning outside, he spoke. "We're going to try it, boys. The weather service says the blizzard has moved past us. It's going to be slow going but we should reach them by morning."

"Let's go then," Dan said eagerly and jumped from his seat.

"Sorry, son," the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "This time is for the professionals only. We just need your GPS."

Dejectedly, Dan gave him the GPS unit and watched the man walk away. "It must be bad if they won't let you or Cap go," Dan remarked to Knut.

"I think I'll go talk to them," Knut replied.

"Don't worry, Dan," Cap told him. "If anyone can find out what's going on, it's Knut."

They watched as Knut talked with the group of rescuers. As Knut's face got red, Cap and Dan exchanged surprised looks. When Knut walked back to them, they could see the anger on his face.

"What's up, Knut?" Cap asked his brother.

"They think they are going to find bodies," Knut told them angrily. "They've give up before they even start. One of them even said it's impossible to survive a night like this."

"Not all of them, Knut," Cap tried to calm his brother. "If that were true they would just wait until morning."

Dan said nothing. He just watched as the rescuers suited up and rode off into the night. There was nothing left to say. As the last of the snowmobiles left, Dan walked back to the window. Knut and Cap came to stand beside him in silent vigil. They would remain that way until morning.

"Jim, do you think it would be alright if I took a nap?" Honey asked her brother, yawning sleepily.

"I'm about ready to drop off, too," Mart added. "What do you think, Jim?"

"I don't like the idea of all of us sleeping at once," Jim voiced his concern. "Perhaps we could sleep in shifts. You and Honey sleep first. Trix and I will wake you in an hour or two."

"Sounds good to me," mumbled Honey as she snuggled between Trixie and Mart. Within minutes both were sound asleep, Mart's snoring interrupting the quiet.

"Gosh, will you listen to him?" Trixie giggled. "I don't know how Honey's getting any sleep."

Jim pulled her feet next to him and began rubbing them. "Are you doing okay, Trix?"

"Honestly, Jim, if I have to be stranded with anyone it would be you." Trixie snuggled against Jim and brought his arms around her. "Body heat."

Capturing her lips with his, Jim gave into the sensations that had been running through his body all night. As his hands roamed over her body he shuddered when he felt Trixie arch toward him. Groaning, he grabbed her wandering hands. "This is getting a little too frisky with your brother right here."

"Just kisses then." She knew Jim couldn't see the pleading in her blue eyes but he knew the tone of her voice. "I just love kissing you."

"Boy, you make an irresistible bargain," Jim murmured as he began kissing her again.

Just kissing continued until Jim noticed that it was beginning to get light outside. He was surprised to see the far sides of the snowmobiles were covered with snowdrifts. After kissing Trixie one more time he told her to look outside.

"Wow," she said wondrously. "I can't believe it snowed that much in one night. Do you think Dan and Hallie made it back?"

He was just about to answer when he heard a roar in the distance. "Mart, wake up!" he called as he ran outside.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mart asked excitedly. "Good old Dan."

"The only other roar I can think of up here is an avalanche," Jim remarked. "And it doesn't sound like the one we experienced before."

"Thank goodness for that," Mart sighed.

"What is it?" asked Honey as she and Trixie poked their heads out of the shelter.

Jim grinned at the girls as he saw the snowmobiles in the distance. "I think the cavalry has arrived."

Trixie and Honey hugged each other with joy. Mart and Jim looked wordlessly at each other. Both knew they had just avoided disaster.

Hallie was still at the hospital with her parents when the rescued Bob-Whites arrived. Dan, Knut, and Cap were there waiting for them as well. Tears flowed freely as the survivors were greeted.

Hallie finally spoke the words that had been on everyone's mind. "We thought we had lost you for good this time."

"Jim's the hero," Mart told them. "He insisted we set up some kind of shelter. He's a real Survivor Man."

"I couldn't have done it without Mart," Jim insisted. "In fact, if it hadn't been for him Trixie would have a horrible case of frostbite."

Mart grinned as Trixie chimed in, "Let's just say Mart does have his moments."

"Trixie," Dan looked astonished at her feet. "Why are you barefoot?"

Mart snickered and teased his sister. "How else was Jim going to stop her from walking down the mountain for help?"

That evening the Beldens had a dinner for all of the rescue workers. And surprisingly, a few news crews that covered the story were invited, too.

"Mother and Daddy saw the story on TV and didn't realize it was us," Honey told her brother. "She's expecting a call by the way. I hung up so Trixie could call her parents."

Trixie sat down beside Jim at the large dining table. "Bobby is going crazy. He thinks we are celebrities. Our rescue made the national news channels. Moms saw it before I called her. At least this time we were safe before she had time to worry."

"I don't know about your parents, Trixie," Dan told her, "but I never want to spend another night like that."

Knut and Cap echoed, "Amen."

"Well, it's sure been an adventure," Trixie smiled at everyone. "And as Mart says…"

"Adventure is your middle name," the room chorused.

* * *

That last line is taken from the Trixie Belden books.


End file.
